vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Character Suggestions
why cant we edit this page anymore? Cyantizt (talk) 18:39, January 21, 2013 (UTC) This page is going to really need some organization real quick. Also someone to weave through all the suggestions and get rid of the clearly never happening ones.Yet Another Shadow (talk) 19:40, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I don't think any suggestions should be removed, but I think there should be a more organized way of doing this. Categories would be very nice. And as for weaving through the ones that aren't happening, I believe that it's more of something that Bazza should make descisions on. Everyone should have their own voice. Even if they are suggesting stupid things.Potatosaurusrex (talk) 19:52, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I think everyone needs to stop suggesting boring characters, like Commander Shephard. :/ It's a 40-man roster, those slots should be used for more interesting characters like Groose, Tingle, and even Reggie(Who I think is long overdue). Stop adding that edit queer. Take a guess who's deleting it. Bazza himself Yet Another Shadow (talk) 20:22, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Your opinion of boring may differ from Bazza's opinion. Let Bazza decide for himself whether or not a character would fit in the roster. 20:23, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I strongly suggest anonymous contributors be barred from deleting suggestions. Some guy's been deleting tons of suggestions without any given reason and leaving a bunch of nobodies behind. Stepladder (talk) 20:25, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I think that only Bazza should be allowed to delete anything, and that the page should be organized alphabetically. Also, the entire page is pretty much getting deleted by someone. We should probably stop that. Captain Rodriguez (talk) 20:28, January 20, 2013 (UTC)Captain Rodriguez Okay so anonymous users can't edit the page at all anymore. Are we gonna re-add all the deleted suggestions or start from scratch? Stepladder (talk) 20:32, January 20, 2013 (UTC) : Scratch. Yet Another Shadow (talk) 20:34, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::: We can use this as a starting point for re-adding all the deleted suggestions, or just look at what the vandal deleted. Also the vandal might just be framing an unlucky man named ChronoCactaur. 20:38, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :::: So how do I edit now? M Souls (talk) 20:38, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::: No we start from scratch. We don't edit it to add all that fodder shit back. We keep it as is. And if someone wants their character suggestion back they log in and do it.Yet Another Shadow (talk) 20:40, January 20, 2013 (UTC) M Souls (talk) 20:43, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm logged in and it still won't let me edit. Are there any other requirements needed? : Is it giving you the warning about logging in? Because that warning is just that, a warning. it'll let you edit.Yet Another Shadow (talk) 20:45, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :: Nope, just getting "You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: This page has been protected to prevent editing." Might have something to do with me having only just created this account. M Souls (talk) 20:49, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::: Well I don't know than. Give it some time and check back later.Yet Another Shadow (talk) 20:53, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I appreciate that people are trying to alphabitize the list but thats gonna be some tedious work - Nathorus : I don't really see the point of it. Yet Another Shadow (talk) 21:38, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::: Not tedious at all. You just need a good table template. http://pastebin.com/viNMkLRm SilasWapger (talk) 22:08, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::: Seriously, if y'all would slow it down some, I could fix everything on this page up real nice. If you make a simple table and make all requests have to fill out all the sections, you'll probably improve the quality of the suggestions you get, too. But you're throwing suggestions up faster than I can get them in... SilasWapger (talk) 23:25, January 20, 2013 (UTC) One last thing. I think that if Bazza's gonna reject ideas he shouldn't outright remove them from the page but cross them out so people know not tosubmit them again. Stepladder (talk) 21:52, January 20, 2013 (UTC) : It'd be better if there was a section for them instead. I'll add it and see where it goes from there. Yet Another Shadow (talk) 21:59, January 20, 2013 (UTC) : Baz should take a few of the suggestions he likes and put them into a poll to be voted on by the community.Notbomb (talk) 22:54, January 20, 2013 (UTC) : Note: this is the first time I've done anything on wikia and it's all confusing as fuck so please be gentle if I screwed up something. I think we should up some guidelines as to what makes a good character. Like this: 1. The character (in his/her original game/movie/etc.) should have some personality or charisma that makes it easy for one to root for him/her) 2. The character shoud not be overly hard to make. 3. The character should have some good quotes or memes that the chat can have fun with. For example, Phoenix Wright is a good VGCW character because he's a likable guy with a simple design, and has enough material for the chat (OBJECTION, HOLD IT, yada yada justice, etc.) : Nah. These guidelines aren't necessary. Most memes characters get are made in the chat. The personality and charisma bit is based on how the character plays out in the series. The community give these characters personalities past their own. The only guideline people should worry about is boring looking characters, like Shephard, and the complicated ones, like Ridley cause he'd be too big.Yet Another Shadow (talk) 23:21, January 20, 2013 (UTC) : "1. The character (in his/her original game/movie/etc.) should have some personality or charisma that makes it easy for one to root for him/her)" I disagree with this because wrestling can and does have heels, personalities that cultivate an unlikable image and try to be the bad guy. Granted, I agree on the point that a character should have some level of magnetism in one direction or another to avoid cases like, and this is my personal opinion a bit, Ezio, where the wrestler in question doesn't have much of a gimmick going for them. Can I ask you guys to keep your posts clean and well formed? When you're replying to someone indent below them, after posting use the signature button or type out 4 ~'s so we know whose post is whose. Those of you who haven't done that could you edit your post to? Need to clean this discussion up. Yet Another Shadow (talk) 23:30, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Since I can't edit the page myself (for right now?), here's a nice, simple table template that can sort itself and involves thinking about how a character would be presented and taking a little bit of consideration to do right, instead of just shouting out names and entrance songs. Ta dah? --SilasWapger (talk) 23:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC) : Lol dude that's way overboard. This isn't a create a create-a-character competition. Bazza doesn't even create the characters so that announcer and ring bit isn't necessary. Choosing the tag team partner is really up to Bazza, and I doubt anyone who wants to suggest a character wants to go into the code and properly format this. Just keep it simple, it's fine as is. Yet Another Shadow (talk) 23:54, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::: Seems pretty simple to me. If they don't wanna think it through that hard, leave a spot blank. If they can find the Shift and the \ keys, that's most of the work. But: your call, whatever. SilasWapger (talk) 23:59, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :::: Looks fine to me, except I'd leave out the 5 middle columns (category to announce name) for the sake of simplicity. Though if you really wanted tag team to be in there, that'd be fine as well. TenebrousMoon (talk) 02:59, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::: So is the page restricted to only a few people? It tells me it's protected from edits but then I see that someone's made a very recent edit like within the last few minutes. KryptikMCM (talk) 04:20, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Still having the same issue, so it'd be cool if someone could add the following suggestions for me: Dick Gumshoe - Ace Attorney Shrek Heavy - TF2 M Souls (talk) 06:27, January 21, 2013 (UTC) New wikia accounts need to wait before editing.No, that random person you're about to point out didn't just join wikia. he probably had an account and joined this wiki. Wikia accounts are universal. if they made it somewhere else ages ago they don't have to wait. It's to prevent people from just bypassing the lock since the lock is normally to prevent vandalism. Yet Another Shadow (talk) 07:31, January 21, 2013 (UTC) : Thing is, I was able to sign up and immediately start editing other pages on the wiki, save this page in specific. Is this page the only one on the wiki that's restricted to only longer term accounts or what? KryptikMCM (talk) 17:57, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::: Are you not reading? There's a lock on this specific page. Yet Another Shadow (talk) 21:55, January 21, 2013 (UTC) The character suggestions page has made me think, why not music suggestion page as well? It'd be suggestions for music to be played in between wrestler entrances, like good battle themes and whatnot.Fortyhundred (talk) 09:14, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I can't find this on google, so can anyone tell me how long I will have to wait before I can edit? Alternatively, would someone be so kind as to add Asura from Asura's Wrath? Going by the above user's critique, he would make a great VGCW character. He's a very likeble protagonist, wouldn't be hard to make, and has a lot of material for the chat (BURST, 'my wrath.. is finally gone', press LT to supplex, etc.) Sentient Keyboard (talk) 12:10, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Unless Bazza specifically asks for one, a song suggestion page should not be created. The Awesomest (talk) 21:52, January 21, 2013 (UTC)The Awesomest